Gaelwen Calithil
Personality Those who meet the mysterious and beautiful dancer Gaelwen Calithil are quick to describe her in three words: Seductive, sensual, and confident. It is quite apparent to those observant enough to catch the glint in her aquamarine eyes, that the young dancer is aware of her sexuality. Gaelwen has never been one to shy away from wielding her sexuality as a weapon against the unwary, foolish enough to place their faith in her. For beneath the flirtatious glances and sultry smiles is a woman cloaked in danger. The true woman behind the mask of the sultry temptress is a cold-blooded killer with observant and calculative eyes. History Gaelwen’s earliest childhood memories were of the dangerous and cold streets of the Fae Underworld. In those days the word safety was non-existent and trust was a deadly weapon that could be used against you. This is especially true for a young, unaligned, orphaned Fae child. Growing up would prove to be a difficult task for the young Fae child, but Gaelwen was determined to make it through her hardships and change the tides against the hands of fate. For twelve years Gaelwen would scrimp and scrounge what living she could from the dark streets of the Fae underworld. Every day of her miserable childhood was a struggle against starvation. One day, upon her scouting corner, Gaelwen spotted a strange young man surveying the stalls of the bazaar. It was apparent, by the manner in which he dressed, that the young man came from money. Enticed by the promise of a full belly and possibly a warm bed at the inn, Gaelwen approached the young man with the very intention of relieving him of his worldly possessions. It would prove to be a life-changing decision for the young child. The young man. unbeknownst to Gaelwen, was an assassin of the highest order and he had his eye on the young thief for quite some time now. The entire scenario was nothing more than elaborate scheme concocted to trap her. The moment Gaelwen's hands brushed against the cool silky fabric of the young man's purse strings, he was upon her like a predator upon its prey. Sensing immediate danger Gaelwen attempted to charmspeak the assassin. Much to her surprise the assassin broke the ability with his own form of charmspeak. It was then that the young man offered the thief two choices: Leave the streets behind and become his apprentice or end her misery here and now. Recognizing the chance to free herself from the grasps of poverty at last, the young girl took the man's offer with little to no thought. She has yet to look back since. Powers & Weapons Charmspeak - Charmspeak is the ability to persuade another to do one’s bidding. The strength of the ability is dependent on the tone and emotion in which it is used. Despite what many of the Fae believe, charmspeak is not a form of mind-control. Instead it is a powerful, yet rare, form of hypnosis; thus the ability can be overcome. Glamour - Glamour is the ability to use illusions to transform a person or a material object. Weaponry - Gaelwen carries two sets of throwing knives strapped to her right and left thigh and a set of poison dipped senbon needles hidden beneath the gold bangles on her right wrist. Other Theme Song Recent Events Category:Neutral Category:Faeries Category:Characters